


Maybe Maybe

by saraid



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraid/pseuds/saraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't always as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Maybe

"Sandburg!" the slammed door sounded like a gunshot in the loft.

Raising his head from the pillow, Blair blinked, and then sighed.

"Get out here!"

Knowing full well what would happen if he did, Blair crawled from his warm  
rumples nest and padded into the living room, wearng only a pair of boxers  
and an undershirt. The lights were on and he blinked again, trying to  
focus.

"So, what happened this time, *Chief*?" sneering the nickname, Jim planted  
himself in front of the smaller man.

"What's it to you?" the sarcastic words spilled from his mouth without  
thought. Every time this happened he hoped it would be different. And  
everytime his hopes were crushed as his baser instincts took over. 

Well, not this time. Tonight he would go into it knowing exactly what he  
was doing, with his eyes wide open.

"You little prick." strong hands grabbed his shoulders and yanked him to  
the unyeilding wall of Jim's chest. The first tremor of arousal spiked  
through Blair and he moaned, mouth pressed to Jim's shirt.

"Getting' turned on already? God, you are *easy*." above him Jim's voice  
taunted as those hands ran down Blair's body to squeeze his ass and then  
roughly grope his hardening cock.

Panting, Blair spread his legs slightly and hung on to Jim's waist.

"No table leg nearbye, Chief? Want me to stop?" the words were mocking in  
his ear before Jim licked it and then bit Blair's neck, hard, sucking to  
leave a dark mark.

Panting and trembling, Blair rolled his head, offering more skin for  
sacrifice.

"You are such a slut." The dark words were hissed between bites. "I bet  
you'd let me take you right here on the floor, like a dog on the floor. You  
don't care, any old cock will do, right?"

One hand worked beneath the waistband of Blair's boxers and Jim punctuated  
the question with a hard squeeze of Blair's throbbing cock.

"Floor..." Blair gasped, then moaned when Jim squeezed harder, his other  
hand gripping Blair's ass. "Yeah, sure, the floor, whatever, man..." 

"Tramp." taunting again, Jim abruptly released him, pushing Blair away,  
making him stumble. The the older man stared at him, blue eyes like chips  
of ice. "Do it for me, Chief. Strip. Lie down and spread your legs for me.  
Stick that fine ass in the air and hold it there 'till I stuff it full."

Closing his eyes with a moan - of pain or shame or lust - Blair dropped  
his boxers, leaving his shirt on, and went to his arms and knees. Turning  
around, he spread his legs wide, weight going to his elbows, his ass high in the air, waiting.  
"I bet you'd spread your legs for any man that asked. Simon could fuck  
your pretty ass." Jim continued the litany as he stripped and prepared  
himself. "Would you take it from Brown?, Chief? Roll over and spread 'em  
for Rafe? How about Joel?"

Big hands closed on Blair's ass, spreading it wide. He moaned again and  
his head thrashed.

"Anybody you can get." the head of Ji's cock, hot and slick with  
lubricant, nudged at Blair's asshole.

"*Slut*." 

With that single derogative Jim slammed home, bringing a strangled shout  
from Blair, who turned his head and bit his arm.

"God, you are so *tight*." Jim grunted, holding his position, fingers  
digging in deep, bruising square hips. "The best ass in the world...all  
here, spread wide, for me..."

"Yes." Blair bit out. "Don't just sit there, man, *fuck me*!"

"You want it hard, don't you, you little tramp." Jim crooned, not moving.  
"You want me to fuck you so hard and so deep I come in your throat."

"YES! Yes, *please*!" Begging now, Blair writhed on the floor. Impaled on  
Jim's cock with Jim's hands controlling his movement, he could only twist  
and wail. "Fuck me, oh please fuck me, don't leave me hangin', man...."

"I won't."

With those words Jim pulled out and slammed back in. Blair howled and  
thrust back to meet the next stroke. Jim's hands loosened on his hips and  
the smaller man took over the rhythm.

Within seconds he was doing all the work, moving himself frantically,  
fucking himself vigorously on Jim's cock while Jim held on and watched,  
eyes glazing.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah!" shouting in triumph Blair jerked and came,  
his untouched cock spitting it's load to the floor. He collapsed into the  
mess and Jim followed him down, forcing his legs farther apart and  
hammering into him until he came as well, freezing in place as he filled  
Blair's ass with hot cream.

On his hands and knees, panting, head hanging, he rested for a few  
minutes. Blair shivered intermittently beneath him, his internal muscles  
clenching spasmodically around Jim's softening cock.  
Jim pulled free with a slurping sound. Flat on the floor, eyes closed,  
Blair moaned softly.

Climbing unsteadily to his feet, Jim let one hand rest, for just a few  
seconds, warmly on the lifted curve of ass that quivered under his touch.

"Clean yourself up." he said shortly, pulling the hand away. The younger  
man didn't move and Jim stood and stared down at him for a few minutes  
longer, then silently turned away and went quietly upstairs.

Some time later, from the neat warmth of his tidy bed, Jim heard his Guide  
finally rise from the floor. Blair's breathing was slow and even, his heart  
steady.

Not a hint of turmoil. Jim listened as Blair showered, cleaned the floor,  
and then returned to his own bed, in his own room, falling almost instantly  
into a satisfied sleep.

Jim's body still hummed with the pleasure he'd taken from Blair's. If he  
focused closely enough he knew he would be able to detect the signs of  
sexual relief in his friend's body as well, but he didn't need to.

Alone in the dark, Jim sighed. It would be so much better if there was  
another way for them both to feel this.   
He turned over and closed his eyes.

Maybe next time. Next time Blair would say no. Say stop. Say kiss me, hold  
me, love me.

Jim could always hope.


End file.
